There was the cup holder in the car in the past but its arms are fixed and not adjustable for the desirable dimensions. Therefore, it is rather inconvenient to dispose the cup or canned beverage therein: the cup or can with larger diameter cannot be disposed therein for use, and that with smaller diameter tends to be fallen down when the car is turning direction braking urgently.
Recently in view of the foregoing drawbacks of conventional cup holders someone improved and invented a foldable support for beverage container (U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,211). However, the structure of said support is quite complex and in need of two steel spring leaves fixed onto the fixing panel (tea cup holder) to position the two arms and cover panels, so its manufacture and assembly are quite inconvenient, and when to adjust it for use, the three sets of concave arcuate grooves on its two plastic arms tend to cause wearing when they contact the positioning convex knobs on the said steel spring leaves, so the two arms cannot be in place and adjustable but will be out of order, and the support is quite neither ideal nor practical.
In view of the above, the present inventor, through his repeated research and experiment, has developed an "adjustable cup holder in the car" with simple structural device which is convenient to manufacture, assemble, install and use, difficult to wear off the two arms cause malfunction, and desirable to keep the adjustability of said two arms.